A distributed antenna system (DAS) can include one or more head-end units and multiple remote units coupled to each head-end unit. A DAS can be used to extend wireless coverage in an area. Head-end units can communicate with one or more radio base stations of a radio access network (RAN). Each radio base station can be part of a separate node of the RAN. A head-end unit can receive downlink signals from the radio base station and distribute downlink signals in analog or digital format to one or more remote units. The remote units can transmit the downlink signals to user equipment devices within coverage areas serviced by the remote units. In the uplink direction, signals from user equipment devices may be received by the remote units. The remote units can transmit the uplink signals received from user equipment devices to a head-end unit. The head-end unit can transmit uplink signals to the serving radio base stations. The DAS may provide coverage extension for communication signals from the radio base stations.
Optimizing both the DAS and the radio base station can be difficult in part because these are separate units.